Francesas!
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Se havia alguma coisa que Snape não suportava, nada se comparava ao ódio que ele alimentava pelas francesas! Aquela beleza estonteante, pele de pêssego, os olhos hipnotizantes e aquele sutaque excitante... Ah! Como ele odiava as francesas! SS e PO.
1. Prefácio

**Francesas!**

**Título:** Francesas!

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Dicsclaimer**: Não é meu, nada me pertence e eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

**Spoiler:** Acontece poucos anos depois da 1ª queda de Lorde Voldemort.

**Shipper:** Severus Snape e P.O

**Sumário:** Se havia alguma coisa que Snape não suportava, nada se comparava ao ódio que ele alimentava pelos franceses! E as francesas? Aquela beleza estonteante, pele de pêssego, macia e aveludada, os olhos hipnotizantes e aquele sotaque excitante... Ah! Como ele odiava as francesas!

**Prefácio**

- Paty?

- Hm?

- Quem é aquele homen de prreto que acaba de entrrarr no salon?

Patrícia ergueu os olhos azuis e olhou por sobre o ombro, atravessando os longos caixos dourados, idênticos aos da irmã.

- Ah... É o professor Snape. Ele dá aula de poções.

- El non me parrece muito bem humorrado...

Patrícia riu.

- Vá se acostumando, Renata. Dificilmente você verá o professor Snape bem humorado. Só quando ele não ficar rancando pontos a torto e a direita dos coitados da Grifinória você pode imaginar que ele esteja mais tragável.

Renata olhou pelos cantos dos olhos para a irmã mais nova.

- Você parrece non gostar dele.

- Nenhum aluno gosta, a não ser aqueles estúpidos sonserinos...

Patrícia fez uma pausa no que dizia para lançar um olhar raivoso a mesa decorada em verde e prata. Voltou a encarar a irmã.

- Snape pode ser cruel quando quer e acredite, ele sempre quer. Nós Corvinais, graças a Merlim, não somos o alvo preferido dele. É melhor não se meter com ele. Ah, e outra coisa; Sei que você pode evitar esse sutaque se fazer um esforço. Ouvi Snape fazer um comentário maldoso sobre os franceses certo dia. Melhor não provocar.

Renata torceu o delicado nariz.

- Passei tantos anos na Frrança que até lembrrarr o meu inglês está difícil. Além disso, non é possível que ele seja tão horrível assim...

- Ah, ele é. Não se meta com ele, já lhe disse.

Renata olhou para Snape na mesa dos professores. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns intantes, mas o homem desviou para sussurrar algo para a mulher ao seu lado, a tal vice-diretora que colocara aquele chapéu na sua cabeça.

Ela fez um tremendo esforço para conseguir dizer:

- Vou me esforçar para conseguir deixar o sotaque e agradar o nosso querido professor de poções... Está bem assim?

Patrícia sorriu.

- Ótimo. Acho que já está começando a se adaptar.

Renata ainda olhou uma última vez para a mesa dos professores, encontrando novamente os olhos negros sobre si.

Então, monsieur Snape não gostava de francesas? Ora, que coisa ridícula... Estava voltando à escola depois de mais de três anos parada, pois teve que cuidar da mãe adoentada, mas nunca deixou os livros e sempre tivera uma certa aptidão para poções. Se Snape nunca tivesse conhecido uma francesa que fosse digna de sua admiração: Renata Van Der Pol¹, muito prazer. Ela seria a primeira.

- Aquela jovem por acaso seria a francesa novata?

Minerva nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar os olhos de seu prato.

- A bela jovem de cachos dourados e olhos azuis? Na mesa da Corvinal? Sim, é ela.

Snape olhou mais uma vez para a moça e desta para a que ele já conhecia ao lado dela.

- Incrível... Ela está no sexto ano, não? E a irmã no sétimo? Ela me parece bem mais velha.

- E é. Só que largou os estudos para cuidar da mãe na França pouco antes de terminar o sexto ano. - A professora lançou um olhar severo a Snape. - A moça já sofreu demais com a morte prematura do pai e a doença da mãe, espero que não seja indulgente com ela.

Snape soltou um muxoxo, encerrando a conversa. Velha intrometida, quem ela era para chamá-lo de indulgente? Ela que tratasse os alunos da forma que quisesse, ele não. Ele tinha suas regras e trabalharia como sempre. Se a novata não se adaptasse, o problema era dela.

Soltou outro muxoxo ao olhar outra vez para moça e ter seu olhar retribuído.

Francesas...!

_  
¹ Analiesse Van Der Pol é a atriz que interpreta a "Chelsie" em "As visões da Raven". Ela me deixou pegar o nome emprestado... _


	2. Se conhecendo

**Capítulo um: Se conhecendo.**

- Ninguém? Tsc... Vocês aprenderam esta poção no ano passado. Caiu nos NOM's, como não sabem responder? Não se consideram os mais inteligentes da escola?

Os alunos se entreolharam, constrangidos. Uma garotinha muito pequena para a sua idade quase se encolheu atrás do seu caldeirão.

- Srta. Van Der Pol, será que se arriscaria a dizer, ou como seus colegas também não é capaz?

Renata sentiu as bochechas corarem quando todos olharam para ela. Já havia se sentado no fundo pois se sentia grande demais para aquelas carteiras e preferia ter ficado quieta no seu canto, odiava chamar a atenção.

Respirou fundo, tentando falar com o inglês impecável.

- De acordo com a fumaça em círculo aberto e a aparência consistente estamos diante de uma poção calmante, provavelmente alterada com uma ou duas gotas de suco de limon... limão, e talvez ainda uma folhinha de eucalipto a julgar pelo aroma adocicado.

Snape piscou, sem expressão, tão silencioso quanto o restante da sala. Renata desejou que ele não fizesse mais perguntas, para responder essa já fora lenta e complicada, no esforço de esconder o sotaque.

- Está correto - disse, por fim, sem desviar o olhar - Saberia agora informar aos seus colegas que provavelmente não sabem, o porque o limão e o eucalipto teriam sido acrescentados à poção?

Renata respirou fundo outra vez.

- Como é uma poçon calmante, muitos curandeiros precisam dela para pacientes... hum... difíceis. O saborr forrte do limão e o aroma de eucalipto dom uma ajuda excelente parra o disfarrçe da bebida.

Snape piscou de novo. Aquela informação não havia no livro. Seja quando e como foi que ela ouviu aquilo, guardou com perfeição até hoje.

Era uma resposta perfeita na sua simplicidade.

- Muito bem. Esqueceu-se de dizer que o disfarce é necessário graças ao conjunto de ervas do mato que têm um sabor muito amargo e que é o ingrediente principal dessa poção. Mas foi uma... Boa resposta. - Uma pausa. - Abram na página 23 e baseados nas informações do livro e nas palavras da colega de vocês quero que façam uma explicação detalhada sobre essa poção. Façam isso agora.

Sem reclamações, os alunos obedeceram. Renata também, desviando o olhar forçadamente, pois juraria que era capaz de passar horas só observando aquela beleza negra...

- Cinco pontos para a Corvinal e, Srta. Van Der Pol, quando souber uma resposta levante a mão e compartilhe-a com seus colegas, senão serei obrigado a descontar pontos por seu egoísmo e falta de participação.

Snape esperou a reação dela pela reprimenda, mas apenas o que recebeu em troca foi um olhar e um sorriso cativante depois.

- Sim, senhor.

Ele a observou abaixar a cabeça e voltar a atenção para o seu trabalho. Era uma jovem diferente, parecia não se incomodar com as suas alfinetadas e isso o incomodava.

Droga de Francesa...

Com um rodopio das vestes negras, ele deu uma volta e voltou à sua escrivaninha.

- Srta. Currey, cinco pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa por não obedecer a ordem clara de abrir o material. Está esperando o quê?

* * *

Snape já estava cansado de tanto procurar algo que não achava nunca. Depois do sexagésimo sétimo espirro - sim, ele estava contando - resolveu dar uma parada para descansar e tomar uma água.

Desceu da cadeira onde estava em pé e olhou ao redor para analisar a bagunça que fizera ao esvaziar noventa por cento das prateleiras de livros de sua biblioteca particular. Não encontrou um único que tivesse a informação que procurava. E se não havia ali, onde mais haveria? Na biblioteca da escola? Impossível. Conhecia todos os livros da área de poções que havia naquela escola de cor e salteado.

Então... Por merlim, de onde aquela francesa arrancara o conteúdo daquela redação?

Subiu outra vez na cadeira e começou a folhear os livros que faltavam. Haviam alguns que ele não abria desde que os comprara. Espirrou de novo.

Sexagésimo oitavo...

Quando arredondou com o septuagésimo ele praguejou e desistiu. Aqueles eram os livros mais insignificantes que tinha, por isso o deixara por último. Improvável que houvesse ali a riqueza do trabalho da Francesa e a tese sobre a mudança dos ingredientes para amenizar os efeitos colaterais.

Será que tudo isso pertencia a coleção de livros franceses? Porque os de lá teriam isso e os de cá não?

- Franceses... Sempre tão egoístas...

Bufando, foi até a escrivaninha e redigiu uma mensagem para ser entregue a Srta. Van Der Pol. Esperava que ela não tivesse ido à Hogsmeade. Odiava essa sensação de curiosidade e impotência!

Chamou um elfo e deu as ordens. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, bateram na sua porta.

- Entre.

- Desculpe o atrraso, prrofessor, estava tomando banho quando recebi sua mensagem... Professor?

Snape desviou os olhos dos... Bem, de onde estavam para olhá-la nos olhos. Estava óbvio que ela tinha tomado banho, os cabelos louros pingavam água e encharcavam a camiseta justa.

- Sua roupa está molhada, senhorita.

Ele acompanhou as faces dela ficarem de várias tonalidades diferentes de vermelho quando confirmou o que ele dissera. Mostrava um senso de decência, ele pensou.

- _Ah, Mon Dieu! __Pardon..._ Foi a prresa... Eu não querria deixá-lo esperrando...

Com dificuldade por estar segurando um livro grande e pesado, ela tentou esconder os seios que já estavam bastante chamativos sob a blusa molhada e pegar a varinha. Snape se levantou, evitando olhá-la abaixo do pescoço para não constrangê-la.

- Permita-me... - Num movimento único da varinha dele a água se desprendeu em vapores e tanto a roupa quanto o excesso de água dos cabelos, secou.

- Obrrigada - Agradeceu, envergonhada.

- Acontece com qualquer um, não se preocupe tanto. - Estava sendo gentil? Que absurdo! Sacudiu a cabeça e disse num tom mais seco. - Esse é o livro? - Estendeu a mão.

- Oh, sim. Está marrcado na página, mas senhor...

- Sente-se - Ele a cortou, distraído demais com a tarefa de abrir o livro para prestar atenção.

Renata girou os olhos antes de obedecê-lo, o que ele também não notou. Observou em silêncio ele dar uma olhada rápido na página, bufar e encará-la, mau humorado.

Ela sorriu.

- Devo adivinhar com isso que não entende nada de Frrancês, não?

Ele empurrou o livro na direção dela.

- Traduza.

Interiormente satisfeita, Renata pegou o livro e começou a tarefa. Snape a cortou quase no fim da leitura.

- Não há nada aí sobre a tese que havia em sua redação. Gostaria que a lesse para mim.

Renata ergueu os olhos.

- _Pardon, monsiuer_, mas aquela tese não está nesse livrro.

- Como assim, não está? Porque não trouxe o livro que a continha então?

Ela continuou encarando-o com os belos olhos azuis. Abriu outro sorriso.

- Não há nada sobre aquela tese em nenhum dos livros frranceses que tenho.

Snape piscou, começando a se aborrecer.

- Não entendo de onde tirou o conteúdo daquele trabalho, então, srta. Van Der Pol.

Renata fechou o livro e se encostou na cadeira, olhando-o de uma forma profunda e provocante.

- Só parra confirrmar, prrofessor. O senhorr se refere à tese sobrre a alteração dos ingredientes para diminuir os efeitos colaterais da poção?

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Achei que isso já tivesse ficado claro.

Droga de Francesa... Porque ela tinha que sorrir com as suas provocações? Não podia simplesmente sair correndo e chorar como as primeiranistas normais?

- Não entrrarrá isso em lugar algum, senhorr, porque fui eu quem a escreveu.

Snape quase riu.

- Você? Que ficou longe da escola por um longo tempo, conseguiu elaborar uma tese como aquela? Quantos anos tem, afinal? 18? 19?

- Não sei o que minha idade tem a ver com minha capacidade de raciocínio, monsieur - ela respondeu sem se alterar - Mas já que está tão curioso, mês que vem completo 21.

Snape se debruçou na escrivaninha. 21? Agora se sentia bem melhor por não ter sentido tanta indiferença. Ela não era uma adolescente fútil e sem discernimento.

- Vou acreditar em você, mas em troca terá que me contar tudo que sabe sobre a mudança desses ingredientes e o que fez para que tivesse a certeza de que dará certo.

Renata também se inclinou, deixando-os bastante próximos.

- _C'est une trop gerand Ristoire...¹_ Está com tempo, monsieur?

* * *

- Espere, deixe-me resumir tudo o que disse, então. Sua mãe sofre de crises de loucura e foi numa dessa que você teve que abandonar a escola e ficar ao lado dela, tratando-a com essa poção?

- Exato.

- Mas com o tempo a poção vai se tornando mais tóxica, seus efeitos colaterais quase insuportável para o paciente. Vendo isso você passou a pesquisar uma solução e a estudar por conta própria a alteração de certos ingredientes, levou ao curandeiro responsável pelo caso de sua mãe e ele autorizou.

- _Oui_!

- Então o que deu errado? Ela não foi eficaz?

- Foi! A troca das ervas do mato selvagens pelas domésticas diminuiu o efeito grosseiro da agitação das correntes sangüíneas e da aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos. Porém, o efeito esperado não foi o mesmo. Para controlar, experimentei acrescentar uma única semente de _Sleep Flower_ para cada dose da poção.

- Sleep Flower? O elemento principal da poção do sono? - Snape passou a mão pelo queixo, pensativo. - Teve um raciocínio excelente, Renata. Estou admirado.

O sorriso iluminado que recebeu em troca compensou o esforço para soletrar o primeiro nome.

Bem... pensando melhor, nem foi um esforço muito grande.

- Estou curioso para saber o que deu errado.

O sorriso de Renata evaporou.

- As sementes têm de ser frescas, senhor, porque quanto maior o tempo de armazenamento, maior efeito elas terão e não é um sedativo para dorrmirr, é apenas um calmante!

- Era o hospital que lhe fornecia os ingredientes?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então acho que já entendi. As sementes frescas do Sleep Flower têm um prreço absurdo! O hospital não quis fornecê-las?

- Não , eles forrneceram, mas forrneceram as erradas. No começo, até que não, por um mês mais ou menos eles forneciam as sementes certas na quantidade certa, mas acho que pensaram não valer a pena - Renata deu de ombros, infeliz. - O pior foi que o curandeiro do caso estava querendo roubar essa tese e publicá-la como dele, eu descobri até que ele já estava pretendendo fornecer mais dessa poção para outros doentes e piorr, de maneira errada - Ela sorriu, abaixando a voz como se sussurrasse um segredo. - fui obrigada a pagar a memória dele.

Já era tarde. Quando Snape percebeu já havia erguido o canto dos lábios.

- E o que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Minha avó foi morar com ela lá na Frrança, desde então ela tem melhorrado bastante e quase nem prrecisa tomar a poção, por isso vim completar os meus aqui com Patrrícia como foi o pedido dela. Deixei preparada e congelada uma quantidade suficiente caso tenha novas crises, que são comuns. Agora se o seu estado piorar terei que voltar para lá.

Snape passou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- O que fez com as sementes? Teve que comprá-las?

- Com ajuda da minha avó foi fácil. Ela é uma velha bem rica, sabe? Tinha largado a família no passado para se casar com um milionário.

Snape sorriu.

- Você precisa registrar sua teoria para que coisas como essa não ocorram mais. Pode ajudar muitas pessoas com essa nova poção. Já pensou nisso?

Renata assumiu novamente um ar infeliz.

- Sim, já pensei. Mas eu estava buscando outra solução para o caso da Sleep Flower. É muito cara, nem todos teriam a possibilidade de comprá-la. E o senhor está deixando zonza.

Snape parou abruptadamente.

- Desculpe.

Voltou a se sentar.

- Pode voltar aqui no próximo final de semana? Penso que poderíamos chegar a uma solução. Isto é, se quiser a minha ajuda.

Outro daqueles sorrisos radiantes.

- _Etrerai ici², mosiuer._

* * *

¹ É uma grande história

² (N/A) É uma amiga minha que traduz, pessoal, e ela não tinha certeza de que estava certa essa frase... De qualquer forma, a tradução seria: Estarei aqui.


	3. Planejando uma viajem

**Capítulo dois**

**Planejando uma viajem**

No outro sábado, no mesmo horário, Renata estava lá, com o mesmo sorriso e osmesmos cabelos úmidos.

- Esperro terr chegado na hora dessa vez.

- Sim, e isso é muito bom. Entre, tenho uma boa notícia.

- Mesmo? - obedecendo, Renata entroue fechou a porta. Surpreedeu-se ao encontrar vários ingredientes espalhados em um balcão e um caldeirão sobre um fogo improvisado.

- Vejo que está surpresa. Chamei-a aqui justamente para isso. Estive pesquisando e acredito que se trocarmos as sementes de Flower Sleep fresca para cada receita, por uma comum a cada três seu efeito será como o esperado.

- Mas, senhor... Sabe que não se pode misturar uma quantidade maior das ervas do mato domésticas com a raiz de salgueiro nova, do que a quantidade que já existe em uma única receita. Poderíamos explodir metade do castelo!

Snape parecia muito mais empolgado do que Renata já imaginara ver.

- Correto, Renata, mas é por isso mesmo que continuaremos a fazer em caldeirões separados. Reduziremos as sementes ao pó e dividiremos seu conteúdo às três receitas. Claro que dobraremos o período de produção da poção, mas creio que se der certo, valerá a pena.

Renata estava bonquiaberta. O raciocínio era perfeito, não conseguia entender como não pensara nisso antes...

Snape se virou para olhá-la.

- E então? O que acha?

A vontade dela era pular nos braços de Snape. Se funcionasse, muitas pessoas que passavam pelos mesmos problemas que ela com sua mão não precisariam mais se sacrificar para conseguir o dinheiro tão alto, ou assistir a seus familiares e amigos sofrerem com os efeitos perigosíssimos da primeira versão da poção.

Ao ver que os olhos da jovem se enxiam de água, Snape estranhou. Fizera algo de errado? A magoara?

- Algum problema? - perguntou baixinho.

- N-não, eu... estou bem. Vamos trabalhar?

Ele poderia usar a legilimência. Com 28 anos era já um grande mestre de poções, com grande aptidão em magia das trevas e um zero à esquerda para compreender sentimentos femininos. Talvez, pra saber, só pra entender...

Não. Invadiria a privacidade de uma pessoa que merecia possuí-la. Além disso, ela já estava sorrindo de novo... Ao trabalho, então!

Quase um mês se passou nesse ritmo. Todas as noites Renata ia até o escritório de Snape e eles continuavam o preparo da poção, que a essa latura já estava quase pronta.

Nesse dia, ao término de duas longas horas de trabalho, os dois se sentaram para um chá.

- Estamos com um grande progresso. ACredito qu emais unstrês ou quatro dias e ela estará pronta para o uso.

Renata bebericou o chá.

- Imagino que vamos ter que fazer um teste, não?

Snape a olhou de relance, antes de concordar.

- Estive pensando...

- Imagino que sei.

Ela tomou outro gole do chá, enquanto um silêncio constrangedor reinava entre os dois. Snape aguardou calado, já a conhecia o suficiente para ter cereza de que ela usava a cabeça para refletir antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Sábado - começou ela, encarando a xícara. - É meu aniversário. Vovó me enviou uma coruja perguntando se eu não poderia ir até lá e eu já conversei com Dumbledore.

Renata ergueu os olhos e fitou Snape ainda calado.

Sorriu.

- E aí? já foi a Paris antes?

- Mão, mas... Acho que suportaria a experiência...

Renata desfarçou outro sorriso, que morreu no mesmo instante que seu coração acelerou, a surpreendendo.

- Vou conversar com o diretor para ver o que ele acha - disse Snape, sem notar o repentino conflito emocional pelo qual a pobre moça passava. - Mas acho que não haverá problema, não levará mais do que o fim de semana... Pdemos já enviar uma solicitação ao ministério daqui para que estejam providenciando com o ministério da França, então creio que poderíamos estar aparatando na...

- Oui, mosieur... Est cerrto... Sexta feira, non? Est parfait! - Renata se levantou e jogou a pequena mochila no ombro, muito agitada. - Bem... Eu vou... Prreciso... Oh, om Dieu, estou me confundindo com as palavras... Eu vou e... Se tudo der cerrto... Bem, eu volto amanhã, com licença...

Snape se levantou, perplexo com a reação daquela que tornara-se uma amiga, além de aluna. Antes, porém, que chegasse até a porta, chamando por ela, a loira já desaparecera, correndo desajeitada pelos corredores.

Depois de 15 segundos parado feito um bobo ali, um Lufa-Lufa terceiranista passou e o olhou estranho, o que o fez bater a porta, mau humorado.

- Fracesas!

Foi difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa durante aquela dia.

Já Renata, havia realmente entrado em um confronto interior. Parou de correr apenas quando chegou à primeira porta de um banheiro, entrou e se encostou na porta. A verdade era que, de alguma forma, a perspectiva de passar um final de semana com Sanpe, na data de seu aniversário, na cidade conhecida como a mais romântica do mundo, fez com que se sentisse estranha. Pela primeira vez, parou para arefletir sobre aquele sentimento que nutria por ele. Aquela admiração que alimentara desde a primeira aula. A gratidão por sua grande ajuda, e algo... Aquela... Aquela coisa que parecia tê-la ligado a ele desde que o vira no salão pela primeira vez... Por maior que tivesse sido a aproxiamação deles na última semana, estar dentro do castelo, trabalhando em uma poção era uma coisa, agora... Como seria lá fora? Em Paris? com tantas ocupações na cabeça ela ainda tinha que se apaixonar por... Severus Snape?

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, contou até dez e os abriu de novo. Estava se comportando como uma adolescente, onde já se viu, sair correndo daquela forma! Amanhã voltaria lá e pediria desculpas pelo seu comportamento, além de ajudá-lo a planejar a viagem. Seja o que fosse que estivesse sentindo, ignoraria e agiria normalmente.

Ajeitou os caixos através do espelho, endireitou a coluna e saiu.

- Tem certeza de que não há nenhum problema, Alvo? - perguntou Snape, assim que o diretor autorizou sua viagem sem muitas perguntas. - Se achar que sim, eu poderia...

- Deixar a jovem na mão? De forma alguma, sei que não vai querer fazer isso, Severus.

Snape não gostou daquele tom.

- O que está tramando? - perguntou no seu tom mais ameaçador que sempre fazia o velho sorrir. Como agora.

- Assim você me ofende, Severus! - Alvo respondeu, numa expressão inocente que não lhe caía bem. - Porque insinua que estou tramando algo?

- Seus olhos estão cintilando. Odeio quando isso acontece, sabe muito bem.

O sorriso do velho aumentou ainda mais.

- Vejo que continua mau humorado, Severus. Achei que com essa nova amizade com Renata...

- A srta. Van Der Pol é minha aluna - rosnou o mais jovem.

- Ora, Severus, ela deve ter uns 20 anos...

- 21.

- Certo. 21 anos. Tem quase sua idade e vocês têm idéias muito parecidas. Não sei porque não podem ser amigos.

- Ela é minha aluna - repetiu Snape, como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

- Severus... - Alvo se inclinou na cadeira, ficando mais próximo dele. - Eu tenho assistido você se fechar a cada dia mais, criando uma armadura ao redor de seu coração. Voldemort se foi, filho, você deveria aproveitar mais a sua vida.

Snape desviou os olhos para a janela, emburrado.

- Você mesmo disse que ele voltará.

- Ah, sim. Realmente acredito que ele não se tenha ido para sempre. Mas agora você está livre. É muito jovem ainda para ficar se isolando do mundo e das pessoas. Sei que você gosta dessa jovem e ela gosta de você, não a deixe escapar por um senso de decência exagerado.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça, como se para expulsar todas aquelas palavras insanas que passaram por seus ouvidos.

- Não sei onde está querendo chegar, Alvo, e acho que também não me interesso.

O diretor encostou outra vez na cadeira e comentou despreocupado, como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

- Ah, você sabe. E se interessa mais do que acha que deveria, mas... Na hora certa você perceberá. Quando irão?

- Na sexta. Primeiro pegaremos nossa licença no ministério e de lá aparataremos até a fornteira do país, onde provavelmente seremos enrolado por um longo tempo.

- Depois ficaram na casa da mãe de Renata até...?

- Domingo de manhã.

- Não é muito. Porque não aproveitam a viagem para conhecer um pouco o país?

- Porue não quero - respondeu Snape, seco. - estou indo por uma força maior. Sabe que odeio França, franceses e tudo que pertence a este lugar.

Dumbledore sorriu e seus olhos cintilaram outra vez.

- Não é bem o que eu sei. Aquela garota com quem você saía no sexto ano não era uma francesa? Nunca entendi porque não deram certo, você parecia gostar tanto dela...

Aparentemente Snape não estava achando aquela conversa agradável.

- Ela voltou para a Frrança - disse amargo. - Com um Grifinório idiota. - uma pausa. - Agora Alvo, eu tenho muitos zeros para dar, tenho que corrigir os trabalhos da Grifinória.

Ele sorriu ao se virar outra vez e ver a reprovação nos olhos do diretor.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Só espero que a srta. Renata não desista tão fácil. Boa noite, Severus.

Com um erguer de sobrancelha e um rodopio das vestes, Snape se dirigiu a porta.

- Ah, Severus?

Ela se virou.

- Sim?

- O aniversário dela será no sábado, não?

- Foi o que ela me disse. Porquê?

- Seja um valheiro, por favor. E não esqueça as boas maneiras de um homem nessas ocasiões.

Dumbledore percebeu a compreenção nos traços de Snape e a descrença em seus olhos. Sorriu, pois adorava provocá-lo.

- Boa noite, Severus.

Praticamente expulso depois de receber um conselho daqueles, Snape não conseguiu deixar de bater a porta ao sair.

Desculpem pelos erros de digitação, não ando com tempo pra revisar... \


	4. Paris

**Capítulo três**

**Paris**

A sexta feira chegou logo, o sol mal havia ido embora e tudo já estava preparado para a viagem. Uma mala pequena para cada um reduzidas a 2 cm² por um feitiço, uma bolsa com alguns frascos da poção, uma ansiedade no coração de Renata e um mau-humor terrível nos traços de Snape. Tudo perfeitamente pronto.

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Estive pensando... Não acha que terá problema com o ministérrio da Frrança, acha? Quando vim para cá foi a maior dita... ditadurra...

- Ditadu_ra_. - corrigiu Snape, fazendo ela corar. - E as coisas já foram todas resolvidas, não haverá problemas. - Snape terminou de fechar sua capa e abriu a porta. - Vamos?

Alguns alunos atrasados que saíam naquele momento do salão de Jantar lançaram olhares curiosos para os dois quando passaram, o que piorava mais o estado de humor de Snape.

- Sei que sabe aparatar, mas como não tem licença é melhor que façamos uma aparatação acompanhada. - Snape apertou o maxilar antes de estender o braço e dizer: - Segure-se em mim.

Renata obedeceu, um pouco trêmula. Os olhos se encontraram por um instante antes que Snape rodasse nos calcanhares e a escuridão invadisse seus olhos por alguns segundos. Fechou-os e quando voltou a abri-los, Snape já se desvencilhara e estava abrindo uma porta.

- Bem vinda ao Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, Srt. Van Der Pol.

Era realmente um lugar lindo, mas ela ainda preferia o da França. Claro que nem passou por sua cabeça dizer isto à Snape.

Foram enrolados por pelo menos uma hora até que estivessem com a licença Francesa nas mãos. Mas Renata suspeitava que teriam demorado bem mais se Snape não tivesse usado sua carranca para apressar a pobre secretária.

Outra vez aparataram. Outra vez com Renata agarrada ao braço de Snape.

- E então? - Renata interrogou, uma nota de ansiedade na voz. - O que acha?

Estavam num lugar com uma bela vista para o país iluminado. Uma paisagem maravilhosamente fascinante.

- Vamos - Snape respondeu apenas, se dirigindo a uma pequena construção mais à frente.

- Será que nada toca você? - Renata despejou, irritada, enquanto o seguia. - Veja este lugarr! _Est Magnifique!_

Snape não respondeu, apenas fez um sinal para que ela se adiantasse e converssasse com o rapaz que estava ali para atendê-los. Irritada, mas resignada, ela passou a discutir em francês com o jovem.

Cerca de alguns minutos depois ela se voltou para Snape parecendo ainda mais irritada.

- Não estão querendo nos autorizarr!!

- Porque?

- Disse que há algo de errado com nosso passaporrte!

- Pergunte se ele está enxergando direito ou vai querer que eu o ajude nisso.

Renata pestanejou.

- Não está falando sério, está?

- Não. O que já de errado?

- A assinaturra. Diz que há uma possibilidade de ser falsa.

- Diga, então, a esse francês inteligente para primeiro ter a certeza do que diz. Mande-o confirmar.

Renata obedeceu. O Francês arrogante pareceu responder, grosseiro, e ela se voltou para Snape outra vez.

- Ele diz que conhece muito bem a assinatura do chefe do departamente Internacional Francês. É o futuro sogrro dele.

- Azar o da filha dele - ironizou Snape. - Mande-o providenciar um funcionário que fale Inglês. Eu mesmo quero resolver este assunto.

Snape nem precisou assistir por muito tempo a discussão que se seguiu para advinhar que o rapaz se recusava a obedecer. Saiu das sombras, tornando-se mais visível ao rapaz, com a expressão mais assustadora que podia. Bateu o punho no balcão e sussurrou.

- Providencie um funcionário que fale inglês... Agora.

Sorridente, Renata traduziu para o repentinamente pálido rapaz, que apertou uma campanha no mesmo instante.

Um longo tempo depois, um segundo Francês, mais velho e mais bem vestido que o primeiro apareceu.

- Posso ajudar?

- Sim - Snape arrancou a solicitação da mãos do atendente e passou-a para o outro homem. - Viemos da Inglaterra para visitar amigos e parentes, mas aparentemente há algo de errado com nossa licença.

O homem olhou para o rapaz atendente e dele para o papel. Colocou uns óculos e demorou cerca de 15 minutos para analizá-lo.

- A assinatura é falsa - disse por fim, entregando-lhe o papel outra vez.

Snape fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Chame seu superior.

- Mas senhor...

- Chame. Seu. Superior. - ros´nou, já irritado demais para ser contrariado.

Sem mais uma palavra, o homem aparatou.

Snape sentiu um toque em seu braço e ao olhar, deparou com a expressão preocupada de Renata.

- Está ficando tarrde... Mamãe pode acharr que aconteceu alguma coisa e... isso nom é bom parra o seu... estado.

Snape segurou a mão dela por um impulso.

- Não se preocupe. Resolveremos isso logo.

Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Outro funcionário apareceu e alegou a mesma coisa que os outros. Só quando Snape "inocentemente" retirou a varinha bolso e exigiu outra vez um superior foi que este apareceu. Renata explicou a situação mais uma vez, já que Snape parecia incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra que não fosse uma maldição imperdoável.

O homem examinou a licença e não viu problema algum.

- Está tudo legalmente correto. Não entendo onde está o problema.

Constrangido, o primeiro rapaz explicou algo em Francês para o chefe. Uma discussão incompreensível para Snape se seguiu.

- Perdão, senhores - o superior pediu a Snape e Renata. Aparentemente houve uma falha em nossos funcionários. - Aqui ele lançou um olhar de censura ao pobre rapaz. - O que acontece é que o nosso chefe do departamento internacional esteve ausente no Ministério por uns dias e quem o assinou foi seu substituto. - Outro olhar fuzilante ao jovem. - Claro que todos os funcionários daqui deveriam saber disso.

- Então, está tudo certo?

- Bem... Claro que ele precisaria confirmar, senhor.

- E porque não faz isso?

- Sinto muito. Mas ele saiu para casa há uma hora. Se tivessem chegado mais cedo...

A fúria nos olhos de Snape era tão palpável que o Francês deu um passo para trás.

- Uma hora atrás? Pois acho que gostaria de saber, senhor, que estamos aqui há muito mais do que isso e já teríamos resolvido tudo se o departamento de vocês não possuísse um quadro de funcionários tão incapazes e desqualificados! Diga-me, senhor, o que fará, então, para resolver uma falha que pertence somente a vocês? Porque obviamente, terá uma solução, não?

O homem corou.

- Bem, o que eu posso fazer é... Vocês poderão ficar hospedados no hotel aqui da fronteira até... Até amanhã de manhã, por conta do ministério, claro, então nós mandaremos a autorização... pela manhã.

Renata apertou a mão que ainda estava na sua quando percebeu que Snape discutiria. Ele a olhou e algo naquela expressão o fez mudar de idéia.

- Certo. Aceitaremos sua proposta, se der sua palavra de que nas primeiras horas da manhã tudo já estará devidamente resolvido.

- Ce... Certamente, senhor. - O homem se virou para o primeiro rapaz que os atendera e disse em francês: - Leve esses senhores ao nosso Hotel e mostre a eles nossa suíte dupla, ou seria melhor... - Interrogativo, o olhar do bruxo caiu sobre as mãos entrelaçadas de Snape e Renata. - Uma suíte única para casal? - completou em inglês.

Renata corou.

- Não somos um casal - respondeu Snape, seco, mas ao contrário de soltar a mão da jovem, a apertou mais, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se o desafiasse a dizer algo.

Aparentemente, porém, o francês já conhecia o bastante sobre Snape para querer testar mas sua paciência. Com um novo pedido de desculpas em inglês e uma ordem francesa, fez o rapaz acompanhá-los até a tal suíte dupla que, à vista era mil vezes melhor do que eles pensaram, afinal, justificando, a expressão "Hotel da fronteira" não soava muito bem, realmente.

O primeiro quarto, ligeiramente maior, seria de Snape, numa irônica decoração vermelha e dourada que o fez rapidamente fechar a cara. Havia uma grande cama de solteiro com dossel, um criado-mudo de madeira detalhadamente trabalhada, um armário embutido que pegava parte de duas paredes e um lavábulo, que Renata juraria que era maior do que o banheiro de sua casa. Havia uma porta, pela qual eles passaram, que dava a um estreito corredor com uma porta larga de um lado, também detalhadamente trabalhada, dando passagem a um banheiro gigante, todo em mármore, com uma banheira redonda no centro e uma ducha que seria da grossura de um corpo humano num dos cantos. Renata mal teve tempo de se admirar muito e o rapaz já lhes mostrava a porta da frente, ainda mais larga, de correr, que era uma cozinha pequena e completa, também de mármore. Uma terceira porta na qual acabava o corredor era o quarto de Renata, tecnicamente, mobiliado da mesma forma, numa decoração cor de pêssego.

Assim que tudo lhes fora apresentado, Snape dispensou o jovem arrogante com apenas um gesto da mão.

- Isso parrrece mais um quarto para um mês de viagem! - comentou Renata quando ficaram a sós e snape a guiava até a cozinha. - Não uma única noite!

- É o mínimo que eles deveriam nos oferecer depois de toda essa dor de cabeça. - Snape rosnou, enxendo um copo de água. - Francamente, quanta desordem para um único país...

Renata o encarou preparada para responder à provocação, mas seu rosto se iluminou de repente e, sem pensar, ela empurrou Snape para trás com uma exclamação entusiasmada.

- Mas que d...??

O protesto malcriado morreu na garganta de Snape assim que Renata se virou para ele outra vez, um imenso pote de pequenos pedaços de chocolate nas mãos.

- Chocolate! - ela exclamou, como se não fosse óbvio.

- Está deslumbrada, Renata. - Ele observou. - É apenas chocolate.

Renata o olhou como se ele fosse louco, uma quantidade generosa de chocolate já na boa, mas seus olhos recaíram no aparelho logo ao lado antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Veja! - falou, a boca ainda cheia de chocolate. - Uma chocolateira! Ela faz o melhorr chocolate quente do mundo!

Snape girou os olhos.

- Largue esse chocolate de lado e vamos resolver coisas mais urgentes. Não acha que deveria avisar sua mãe?

O ânimo da garota apagou, fazendo uma mescla de culpa incomodar Snape, mas não havia outra forma de tocar no assunto.

- É... verdade. - Lavou as mãos e a boca, se livrando da sujeira e do melado - Vou escrever resumindo a situação e pedir que nos espere amanhã. Vou ver se o rapaz da portaria não nos arranja uma coruja.

Quando ela passou ao lado de Snape para pegar uma toalha, este segurou-a pela cintura. Ignorando o arrepio, encarou-o.

- Você não vai descer até lá sozinha. Aquele francês arrogante nem ao menos foi discreto enquanto olhava para você. Escreva a carta e as instruções e eu levarei.

Renata concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça, engolindo em seco. Devia parar de ser tonta, com certeza aquele toque não fora com _aquela_ intenção... Muito menos aquele tom fora usado para lhe causar _aquela_ reação...

Snape a soltou, intimidado com o brilho daqueles olhos azuis. Nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa mais até Snape avisar com o envelope nas mãos que estaria descendo.

Quando voltou, porém, já era tarde. O inútil do Francês parecia incapaz até mesmo de ler as instruções em Francês que Renata escrevera, e ainda lhe arranjara uma coruja que mais parecia um urubu, grande e fedorenta. Achando que aquilo fosse uma pirraça de mau gosto, Snape tirara satisfação e ele respondeu em seu idioma, causando uma discussão ridícula onde ninguém entendia nada além do que eles mesmos diziam.

Snape encerara com uma ameaça de varinha e um de seus olhares mais assustadores que quase fez o jovem chorar.

Entrando de volta no apartamento, chamou por Renata, não obtendo resposta. O banheiro denunciava que ela estivera ali antes, graças ao forte cheiro de Shampoo. Mas foi na cozinha que ele a encontrou, vestindo um robe de cetim cor-de-rosa, deitada com a cabeça sobre uma braço dobrado estendido, a milímetros de uma caneca aquecedora, que fumegava, os cabeços úmidos encobrindo parcialmente o rosto, incapaz de esconder os sinais óbvios de que dormia.

Movido por uma força de proteção que ele ainda não conhecia, Snape se aproximou, afastou mais a caneca dos dedos da Corvinal e lentamente, não inclinado a acordá-la, pegou-a no colo e levou-a até o quarto.

Deitou-a na cama, fingindo não ver as pernas a mostras pela abertura do robe, quando ela se mexeu.

- Severus?

- Durma - ele disse baixinho, num tom desprovido de qualquer ironia ou sarcasmo. Cobriu-a e deixou o quarto, dedicando-se à sua própria higiene e necessidade de descanso, ignorando completamente o perfume daquele shampoo no banheiro ou em qualquer lugar que ia.

Ou ao menos tentando...


	5. Presente de aniversário

**Capítulo quatro**

**Presente de aniversário**

O sol mal havia nascido e Snape já estava de pé, adequadamente vestido, com um pergaminho nas mãos.

Todos os problemas do dia anterior já haviam sido resolvidos, assim como exigira. Agora era um outro problema que o atormentava. A voz de Alvo Dumbledore repetindo várias vezes em sua cabeça, o aborrecendo.

Era nessas horas que ele o odiava. Com todas as suas forças... O velho tinha que estar certo sempre? Caralho!

Ficou sentado por um longo tempo em sua cama, tentando armar um plano e aproveitando que ainda era cedo.

Só havia tido uma idéia que julgava ridículo, quando ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha. Esperou alguns minutos e se levantou, chegando no cômodo ao lado a tempo de ver Renata, ainda vestido com o robe, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, inclinada sobre algo que ele julgava ser o pote de chocolate.

Silencioso como o bom espião que era, Snape se aproximou o suficiente para sentir o perfume que exalava dos cabelos loiros e sussurrou:

- Vai acabar ficando gorda.

Renata pulou, assustada, virando-se de frente para Snape, um pedaço de chocolate ainda seguro numa mão e o pote aberto na outra.

Sorriu, radiante.

- Estava pensando em levarr esse pote com a gente. Acha que eles vão sentirr falta?

- Eu acho... - começou ele, arrancando o objeto da mão dela e o guardando no lugar, sobr um protesto indignado. - Que é cedo demais para você ficar se empanturrando de doces. Não é nada saudável.

Sorrindo como uma garotinha, Renata levou o pedaço que havia na sua mão até a boca, fazendo Snape sorrir mesmo involuntariamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando, nunca tive um cafe da manhã tão saudável quanto este!

Snape girou os olhos.

- E porr falarr em cade da manhã, é horra de tomarr cafe!

- Café - corrigiu Snape. - Espero que não seja...

- Chocolate quante! - falou ela animada, metendo uma caneca fumegante em suas mãos. - Vamos lá, experimente ao menos!

Com uma expressão estranha, Snape levou a caneca aos lábios e sorveu um gole curto, franzindo o cenho ao sentir o gosto excessivamente doce.

Renata não aguentou e riu.

- Acho que não, né?

- Definitivamente - ele afirmou, lhe devolvendo a caneca.

- Ótimo, sobra mais para mim. Ainda bem que eu fiz um café prreto, não? Aqui. Agora sente-se qu eu vou servir as torradas.

- Você não precisa...

- Cozinharr? Não se preocupe, pelo menos isso você deve assumir que os frranceses fazem melhor do que ninguém, não? Sente-se.

Incrivelmente, ele obedeceu.

- Prefiro comida italiana - rosnou baixinho, ou ela ouviu e fingiu que não ouviu, ou relamente estava ocupada demais com as torradas para entender.

Quarenta minutos depois, ambos caminhavam pelas ruas de Paris. Snape anormalmente quieto e Renta reflexiva. Quase não conversaram até chegarem em frente a um grande portão vermelho, protegendo uma casa de dois andares com um jardim imenso na frente.

- É aqui... Minha casa.

Snape apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça. Percebendo a hesitação e o nervosismo dela, pôs a mão de leve em seu ombro, dando-lhe apoio.

Foi uma mulher idosa que os recebeu, abraçando a Renata com um profundo carinho. Ela falava inglês, fato que Snape estranhou e percebendo isso, Renata lhe explicou:

- Ela e mamãe são inglesas, assim como o pai de Patrícia, minha irmã. Eles se conheceram depois que meus pais se divorciaram. Mas depois eles se entenderam novamente e vieram morar aqui. - Ele hesitou antes de continuar. - Mamãe era uma bruxa extraordinária, mas ficou... assim quando meu pai morreu, ainda jovem. Eu larguei a escola depois que o casa piorou muito, precisava trabalhar para pagar os remédios e a internação, minha irmã já estudava em Hogwarts e morava com o pai dela, como era de sua escolha, então eu estava sozinha. Ela só fala Frrancês agorra... - Renata sorriu, admirada com a expressão interessada de Snape. - É uma história bem tumultuosa.

- Pelo menos não é entediante.

A avó de Renata, que Snape descobriu chamar-se "Zeza" reapareceu neste instante.

- Sua mãe está no quarto, querida. Está contente com sua visita. Podem entrar!

Era surpreendente a semelhança entre as duas. A Sra. Van Der Pol possuía os mesmos caixos clareados de Renata e a irmã, e a mesma beleza, um pouco desgastada pelos anos. Tratou Snape muito bem e parecia uma pessoa completamente saudável. Claro que isso mudava os planos, eles nunca poderiam entregar uma põção como essa a uma pessoa normal, mas Snape não se importava, valia a pena, tendo em vista a saúde equilibrada da mulher, aliás, apesar de só entendendo aquilo que Renata se preocupava em traduzir, ele até que estava achando a visista agradável.

Almoçaram uma comida especial em comemoração ao aniversário de Renata e depois Snape as deixou a sós, já que Zeza lhe apresentara uma vasta biblioteca com verdadeiras pérolas nas coleções das obras.

Quando suas costas começaram a doer pelo tempo sentado, Snape marcou uma página e se levantou. Intencionado em planejar algo mais sólido sobre as malditas palavras de Dumbledore, disse a Renata que a deixaria por um momento com a família enquanto dava uma volta para conhecer melhor a cidade. Hesitou, pouco antes de sair.

- Renata... Acha que sua mãe tem algum plano pra você hoje a noite?

- Acho que não - disse a jovem, desconfiada. - Porquê?

Ele tinha 28 anos. Se gaguejasse como desconfiava que faria podia se internar.

- Poderia ir jantar comigo?

Ela o olhou, corada. Discretamente, ele cruzou os dedos.

- Claro.

Esforçando-se para não mostrar sua satisfação, Snape saiu.

Pronto, Alvo - pensava - vou levá-la para jantar e não deixar que o aniversário passe em branco. Basta pra você, não?

Ele descobriu que não assim que passaou em frente a uma vitrine, logo após este pensamento. Parou, como um bobo que não teria mais nada pra fazer e ficou ali, olhando, sem saber que decisão tomar.

- Ah, Alvo... Maldito seja! - Bufou, antes de dar um passo para a frente e entrar no estabelecimento.

* * *

- Está linda - Snape disse, forçadamente, ao encará-la naquele vestido azul. Engraçado como era o destino...

- Obrrigada. Minha mãe disse que combina com meus olhos - Ela gracejou.

- Por isso... - murmurou Snape.

- O que disse?

- Disse que estou com fome. Vamos indo?

Ele estendeu o braço num convite, sorrindo, Renata aceitou. Ela lhe indicou um restaurante ali perto, mas ele apenas negou, alegando que já havia feito reservas num outro lugar.

Esse "outro lugar", entretanto, era bem mais do que as palavras "outro lugar" indicariam.

- Chegamos - anunciou Snape.

O queixo dela caiu.

- Como... Esse é um dos melhores restaurrantes da região! Eu nunca nem entrrei aí!

Snape sorriu, profundamente satisfeito.

- Ótimo. Então estreiará comigo. Vamos entrar?

- Severus, não sei se estou vestida adequadamente...

- Bobagem - devolveu ele, notando o uso do se primeiro nome. - Você está linda. Vamos?

Ficar na compania de Renata num momento que elea estava admirada com algo era o mesmo que estar com uma criança pequena. Não que Snape estivesse acostumado com crianças desse tipo, longe disso, mas ele suspeitava que fosse assim, e se fosse, ele poderia repensar a idéia de ter ou não filhos.

O melhor foi o choque dela ao saber que os donos eram bruxoas e a espectativa nos olhos azuis quando foram levados à uma área onde trouxas não tinham acesso, totalmente ao ao livre, com uma vista encantada para um falso mar.

Snape engoliu em seco. Mordeu os lábios. Respirou fundo:

- F-Feliz aniversário - Ah, não! Gaguejara! Que estúpido! - Vamos comer - apressou-se a acrescentar, antes que ela lhe respondesse.

A comida, porém, apesar de deliciosa, não desceu muito bem no estômago frio de snape, com a sensação de que parecia um adolescente Lufa-Lufa, adiando o presente principal que ele lhe providenciara para calar sua consciência na voz de Alvo.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Snape deixou-se convencer ao pedido de Renata para que dessem um passeio, afinal, ele precisava mesmo de um pouco mais de tempo.

Só depois de uns poucos minutos, a ouvindo contar mais sobre a história dos pais, foi que ele a fez parar e se voltar de frente para ele. Pigarreou.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você - disse simplesmente, retirando uma caixa aveludada do bolso.

Renata bonquiabriu-se, a expressão séria.

- Severus, você não precisava...

- Claro que não - ele respondeu automático, abrindo a caixa escutando a exclamação admirada. - Achei que me lembravam seus olhos.

Ela piscou, sem saber se admirava-se mais com com a jóia ou com a atitude dele.

- É... maravilhosa - disse baixinho, sem saber nem a quê estava se referindo.

- Também acho - ele murmurou, a olhando nos olhos, também não parecendo estar se referindo à jóia. - Vire-se para que eu a coloque em você.

Ela obedeceu e ele tirou a gargantilha prata com os três diamantes azuis de dentro da caixa e o fechou ao redor do pescoço macio. Quando ela se virou outra vez, ele prendeu a respiração. Eles eram, definitivamente, do exato tom daqueles olhos. Então ela se aproximou e fez algo que o constrangeu profundamente: deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada. Mesmo.

Snape sorriu do jeito que estava acostumado.

- Vejo que está aprendendo a falar direito. Já não era sem tempo.

Ela riu.

- Devo ter cansado das suas correções. É bem intimidador, sabia?

- Eu me esforço - Ergueu o canto dos lábios. - Amanhã sairemos logo de manhã, então é melhor irmos para casa, está muito tarde.

- Certo.

Assim que eles começaram a andar um garotinho com uma cesta de rosas coloridas surgiu na frente dos dois.

- _Une rose pour votre femane, monsieur?¹  
_  
Snape olhou dele para as rosas e delas para o sorrisinho de Renata. Tirou umas moedas Francesas do bolso e o colocou na mão do garoto, retirando uma rosa branca e a entregando para Renata.

- Me nego a entregar-lhe algo que seja vermelho - ele sussurrou qunado a criança se afastou. - Já me basta a decoração daquele hotel.

Ela sorriu, disposta a provocá-lo.

- A intenção Grifinórria é a que conta.

Snape fechou a cara.

- Melhor ficar calada - rosnou emburrado. - Se não quiser acordar com o cabelo verde amanhã.

* * *

_*¹ A tradução que eu queria era: Uma rosa para sua garota, senhor?. Mas eu não gostei da palavra em Fracês... Então, fica "Uma rosa para sua mulher, senhor?".  
O crédito para o tradutor online, porque como já sabem, eu não entendo patavinas de francês.... haiuhaiuahuia_.


	6. Vou me casar

_**Capítulo quatro**_

_** Vou me casar**_

Fazia duas semanas que Snape voltara da França com Renata. Ele já até soubera que a poção funcionara excepcionalmente bem e tinha passado a ajudar Renata a correr atrás da legalização e do registro da poção. Mas ele estava frio com ela. Motivos? Tinha alguns. Principalmente a conversa que ouvira entre Renata e a avó, sem querer, pouco antes de saírem.

_"- E como vai Patrícia?  
- Muito bem, graças a Deus. Aliás, bem até demais. Acho que ela está tendo um caso com o filho de um logista de Hogsmeade. Não me surpreenderia se daqui há uns dois anos tivéssemos um casamento na família._

Pelo silêncio, ele imaginou que a mulher mais velha sorra. Pensou em entrar naquele instante, mas retomaram a conversa.

- ... jurei que você seria a primeira. Não menosprezando Patrícia, mas você sempre foi mais bonita, mais trabalhadora. Quanto mais vai demorar para se declarar pra ele?

Snape franzira o cenho. Ele?

- Ele quem, vovó? Da onde está tirando tudo isso?

- Ora, minha querida, estou falando desse rapaz que veio para cá com você! Não negue, sou uma velha, mas sou inteligente. Além disso, conheço dois apaixonados quando os vejo.

- A senhora está dizendo que eu...

- Apaixonada? Claro! Vai me dizer que ainda não havia percebido?

Snape esperara inquieto pela negação dela. Aquilo era um absurdo, óbvio.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu na verdade não sei explicar o que sinto... Estou confusa..."

Os olhos de Snape se apertaram tanto que ele quase não enxergou mais nada. Desistiu de ouvir e saira de lá, voltando ao quarto. Era verdade? Será que ela achava mesmo que estava apaixonada por ele? Que bobagem, como podia...? E será que estava interpretando mal as intenções dele? O jantar, o colar e a rosa? Mas aquilo não significava nada! Quer dizer, ele não fez com outra intenção, não é? Fizera apenas em consideração pela amizade, amizade que nutrira por ela e pelas palavras de Dumbledore... Dumbledore! Se fosse verdade, aquilo seria culpa dele! Era bom que achasse uma solução para esse novo problema, então, ele lavaria suas mãos...

Agora, outra vez ao presente, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha enquanto aquela chuva pesada caía do lado de fora da janela, Snape rodava uma folha enrolada de pergaminha nas mãos, amarrada com uma ridícula fita verde, repassando o igualmente plano ridículo de Alvo na cabeça. Pedira-lhe uma solução para desiludir R... A srta. Van Der Pol dessa sua paixonite por ele; afinal, a culpa era totalmente do diretor - e este, depois de muito relutar e tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia, sugeriu - com grande pesar - a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para desiludí-la sem tratá-la al, porque como Snape insistira em lembrar, os dois tinham uma amizade agradável que permaneceria assim que R... A srta. Van Der Pol percebersse que estivera confundindo os próprios sentimentos.

E tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela ficaria decepcionada, mas se recuperaria em pouquíssimo tempo.

Ele sabia que podia se aproveitar da situação. Quando uma moça tão bonita e interessante como ela poderia realmente acreditar que estava apaixonada por ele? Mas não, além de cortar uma amizade que lhe estava fazendo bem, acabaria se machucando quando ela declarasse que estava enganada e cometera um erro por ficar com ele. Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

Esperou. Assistindo o sol ir desaparecendo lentamente, dando lugar a um céu escuro com poucas estrelas. O pergaminho ainda era rodado na sua mão quando bateram na porta.

Rapidamente, ele o pô sobre a escrivaninha, tirou algo da gaveta e o pôs no dedo, antes de murmurar um "entre".

Renata entrou, sorridente.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Você está excepcionalmente feliz - ele observou assim que ela se sentou. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Uma boa notícia - disse animada. - Recebi uma resposta do ministério, finalmente a poção foi legalizada, Severus! Agora posso espalhar a fórmula para todos os hospitais e casas de recuperaçao! Não é maravilhoso, Severus?!

Snape sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Sentia-se orgulhoso por ela.

- Devo dar-lhe os parabéns. Sei o quanto trabalhou para chegar até aí, você merece esse reconhecimento.

- Eu mereço? - Sorridente, Renata pegou sua mão entre as suas. Ultimamente ela vivia arrumando um jeito de tocá-lo de alguma forma. - Se não fosse por sua ajuda e a sua assinatura como Mestre de poções alegando que era uma receita eficaz eu não teria conseguido! Obrigada, Severus...

Antes que Snape pudesse mesmo dizer alguma coisa, ela pareceu sentir algo em sua mão e a olhou. Ele aguardou, sabendo o que ela estava olhando e se preparando para entrar com sua farça.

- Isso é...? - Calou-se, afastando as mãos lentamente e olhando interrogativa para Snape.

- Aparentemente também tenho uma boa notícia - ele murmurou baixinho, analisando as reações no rosto dela.

Ela não piscou, não franziu o cenho, não falou, não moveu um músculo. Apenas continuou encarando-o.

- É muito bom que tenha vindo aqui hoje - ele continuou, pegando o pergaminho enrolado de cima da mesa e lhe oferecendo. - Será a primeira a saber da novidade.

- No... vidade? - gaguejou, sem coragem de abrir o pergaminho.

Snape hesitou antes de dizer:

- Vou me casar.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Renata numa velocidade incrível. O pergaminho que ela segurava escorregou de sua mão.

- C-casar? Mas... Eu nem sabia que você... Quero dizer, eu nunca soube... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente confusa. - Porque nunca me contou que tinha uma... - Aparentemente a palavra "noiva" era demias para que ela conseguisse proferí-la. - Alguém?

- Você nunca me perguntou.

Renata desviou os olhos, fingindo interesse na folha de pergaminho, mas era claramente visível a forma que suas mãos tremiam.

- Quem é? - ela perguntou baixinho.

- Uma conhecida da família - ele inventou depressa. Estava começando a se preocupar com o estado dela. - Você está bem?

Antes que pudesse se conter, Renata soltou uma pergunta que o pegou desprevinido.

- Você a ama?

- Eu não sei se esse tipo de pergunta...

- Você a ama? - Ela repetiu, o olhando nos olhos agora.

Snape suspirou, sem querer mentir, mas só isso a faria abrir os olhos e se desiludir.

- Sim.

Um brilho se apagou nos olhos azuis e Snape achou que eles já não eram tão belos daquelo jeito.

Ela se levantou calmamente, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido ali. Sorriu, mas esse sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

- Parabéns. Desejo felicidades... aos dois. Infelizmente eu tenho coisas a resolver agora, senhor. Com licença.

Ele não pôde fazer nada. Ele não fez nada. A não ser olhá-la sair, o convite de seu casamente simulado na mão. Foi impressão sa ou ouviu um soluço quando a porta se fechou?

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, angustiado. Seja qual fosse a reação que ele esperava, não era aquela.

Só que se fosse apenas uma ilusão - era uma ilusão - ela logo esqueceria, elenão tinha dúvidas. Não era o tipo de pessoa capaz de conquistar um coração como o dela. Ela logo o esqueceria.

Tentando deixar de lado esse sentimento Lufano auto-depreciativo, foi tomar um banho e se preparar para o jantar, cuja ausência de Renata e o olhar acusador do diretor mexeu com ele mais do que deveria.

Ele não comeu. Tampouco se concentrou no trabalho do primeiro ano. Passou toda a sua noite se menosprezando e jungando-se um idiota. As nove horas, porém, o dever o chamava e ele foi obrigado a patrulhar os corredores, encontrando Filch logo de cara com o portão que dava para os jardins aberto.

- Feche isto - rosnou chegando perto. - Se quer observar a chuva vá até uma janela ou tranque-se lá fora. Não vê que está molhando os corredores?

Apesar do desagrado de ter sido chamado a atenção, Filch tinha um estranho sorriso de triuno no rosto.

- Tem aluno fora da cama! Tem aluno lá fora!

Snape fez um muxoxo.

- Não seja tolo. Nem um Grifinório seria tolo o bastante para sair nessa chuva! Feche esses portões!

- Eu vi! Juro que vi! Tem aluno lá fora!

Imaciente, Snape tirou o celho do caminho e forçou a vista para enxergar lá fora. Antes que desistisse, um vulto pareceu se mexer perto do lago. Snape achou, por um momento, que conhecia aquele perfil, antes que ele desaparecesse do nada.

Decorando o ponto onde isso acontecera, Snape dispensou um contrriado Filch, fechou melhor o casaco e deixou a varinha preparada, saindo depressa e enfrentando a chuva.

Em instantes estava enxarcado, tentando ver alguma coisa embaixo da água que escorria abundante em seu rosto.

_- Lumus!_

A iluminação curta não foi muito útil, não lhe mostrando mais do que alguns passos adiante. Isso foi o que o impediu de ver o corpo estirado na graga naquela área antes de estar apenas alguns metros dele.

Reconheceu na mesma hora.

- Renata?

Toda aquela angústia das horas anteriores pareceu cair com peso em seu estômago agora. Por Deus, ela estava desmaiada, sem nenhuma cor no rosto! O que ela estaria fazendo ali fora?

- Renata...

Sem perder tempo, Snape a pegou no colo e caminhou de volta ao castelo, passando por Filch que olhava surpreso para os dois.

- Feche a porta e limpe essa bagunça - falou sem parar de andar. - Eu cuido dela.

Ignorou a respota murmurada e abriu a porta com o pé quando chegou aos seus aposentos. Deitou-a no sofá e murmurou um feitiço para se secar rapidamente, sem rempo de se preocupar consigo mesmo. Já colocou água para esquentar, arrancou a capa molhada da garota e se preocupou em secar apenas as roupas dela com feitiços pois uma mudança de temperatura deveria ser gradativa para não causar um dano maio. Cobriu-a com seu edredom e acendeu a lareira.

- Enervate.

Assim que Renata abriu os olhos uma mão ergueu sua cabeça e outra levou um copo fumegante até seus lábios.

- Beba.

A visão estava turva. Tudo rodava. Ela só tinha consciência de algo quente e amargo descendo por sua garganta. Tentou empurrar para longe quando seu estômago ameaçou reagir.

- Não querro...

- Você precisa. Tome mais um pouco.

Dois goles a mais e o líquido já ingerido ameaçou voltar outra vez. Empurrou de novo.

- Meu estômago...

- Você não jantou. Comeu alguma coisa depois do almoço?

Renata apenas gemeu.

- Frio...

- Segure a coberta. - Ele ordenou antes de pegá-la outra vez no colo e colocá-la na poltrona mais perto da lareira. Examinou a temperatura da fronte dela.

- A febre está baixando, mas deveria ter tomado toda a poção... - esitou, ouvindo-a tossir, olhos fechados. - O que estava fazendo lá fora, Renata?

Ela abriu os olhos apenas por um momento, fechando-os logo em seguida, calada.

- Estômago - reclamou de novo.

Segundos depois foi obrigada a reabri-los quando algo foi empurrado até sua mão.

- Que isso? - perguntou, sentindo o cheiro de cebola e observando a fumaça que saía da tigela de louça.

- Beba. É uma sopa, você ficou sem comer então é por isso que seu estômago está doendo.

- Eu não...

- Beba - O tom do mestre de poções não aceitava recusas, então ela tomou um gole. Gostou, então tomou outro.

Assim que a tigela quase se esvaziara, seu estômago não mais lhe incomodava e ela já se sentia melhor. Olhou para Snape pela primeira vez desde que começara a beber o líquido espesso e o encontrou observando-a. Sentiu os olhos marejarem na mesma hora.

- Renata... - Ele reparou. Claro que reparou.

Ela não conseguia mais desfarçar. Não conseguia mais manter o controle... Ela não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Renata - Snape chamou outra vez, num tom quase desesperado.

- P-porque você não me c-contou? - Ela choramingou. - Você tinha que ter me contado!

- Porque? - Ele perguntou suavemente, afastando as mãos que ela pusera no rosto.

- A-achei que você era m-meu amig-go!

Snape se agachou a frente a jovem e a fez encará-lo.

- Não é isso - disse. - Sei que não é isso. Porque não me diz a verdade?

Os olhos azuis o encaravam marejados. Snape viu uma lágrima solitária escorrer até os lábios vermelhos e ali pousar. Tão tentador... Ergueu o polegar e a recolheu, um solavanco repentino no estômago.

Ela agiu por impulso. Não queria esperar mais. Não podia esperar! Ele se casaria, mas naquela noite seria dela, nem que tivesse que levar a sério o seu plano e desaparecer para deixá-lo feliz. Nesta noite, ao menos nesta, ninguém impediria que ficassem juntos... Aproximou-se e tomou os lábios finos nos seus. Os olhos apertados, esperando o momento que seria repelida. Para sua surpresa ao invés de um empurrão, uma mão de dedos compridos e suaves apareceu na sua nuca, amassando seus caixos. E a boca grudada na sua se empurrou em direção à ela, correspondendo!

Um som, como o de um contentamento, de uma esperança vibrou na garganta dela. Ela o abraçou pelos ombros, sentindo que cada parte do seu corpo parecia precisar estar em contato com o dele. Snape correspondeu parecendo sentir a mesma necessidade, tirando apressado o cobertor que estava em seu caminho para enlaçar sua cintura e trazê-la tão perto que ela ficou sentada beiradinha da poltrona. Sincronizadas, as cabeças se inclinaram e as bocas se entreabriram, dando passagem para duas novas participantes naquele gesto de paixão. E nenhum dos dois esperava que fosse tão magnífico aquele contato. Não parecia que era a primeira vez que estávam juntos, mas algo viciante que tiveram suas vidas inteiras aprendendo para chegar a perfeição que era aquele momento. Parecia que suas bocas já se conheciam há muito e soubessem exatamente o que lhe entorpeciam, exavaziava suas mentes e acendiam seus corpos.

- Re-Renata... - Snape desgrudou os lábios, arfante. Havia naqueles olhos um brilho que Renata nunca pensara em ver, ao menos nunca imaginara que pudesse ser tão abrasador. E ainda, surpreendentemente, talvez pela falta de ar, ou talvez por algum sentimento oculto, ele parecia corado. - Renata, eu preciso te dizer...

- Psiu! - Renata o calou, dando-lhe um novo beijo. - Não diga nada... Ao menos... Não agora...

Ela inclinou os joelhos, ficando agora frente a frente, os dois ajoelhados tão juntos quanto a posição lhe permitia.

Os lábios se separaram mais uma vez. As pálpebras se abriram e os olhares se cruzaram no ar. Fogos de artíficio poderiam acordar Hogsmeade inteira se eles não tivessem explodindo apenas naqueles dois corações. Tudo o que precisava ser dito fora transmitido ali. Apenas naquele dualismo comprovado com aquelas pupilas dilatadas pela entrega. Com aquela cumplicidae e o reconhecimento das diferenças.

Talvez ainda houvessem dúvidas. Talvez ainda houvesse mágoas... Mas poderia ser chamado de vida o medo de arriscar? O medo de tomar chuva e se molhar?

As dúvidas, os receios, todos foram deixados para trás quando os lábios voltaram a se juntar. Como uma confirmação de que eles estavam cientes das consequências e de que, na verdade, eles não estavam nem aí pra elas.

Era difícil desgrudar os lábios, mas respirar era um mal que naquele momento não podia ser evitado. Sem fôlego outra vez, Renata afastou o rosto, abraçando-o mais forte para compensar, embora Snape não parecesse satisfeito pois mergulhou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e não resistindo, passou a beijar e mordiscar cada pedaço de pele descoberta.

- Renata... - mumrurou, em delírio.

Ela suspirou profundamente, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos negros tão macios ao toque.

- Estou aqui, Severus. - Respondeu. - Pra você.

Dessa vez o beijo veio com um dose extra de volúpia, os corações tão acelerados que já sentiam seu sangue fervendo. Mãoes grandes e fortes invadiram o tecido de proteção de costas suaves, cintura e curvas delicadas, desnudando de um forma paciente e ao mesmo tempo, sedenta. Exigente. Enquanto isso duas mãos ágeis e leves se entertiam tirando botões negros de suas casas. Ela sorriu no beijo, divertida, quando sua busca descobriu um novo tecido por baixo do primeiro.

- Quanta roupa você usa? - sussurrou.

Ele deixou de tocá-la por um instante para ajudar com a missão, muito menos paciente. Deixou o tecido deslizar pelos ombros e voltou a abraçá-la, sentindo agora as mãos curiosas descobrindo cada célula de sua pela despida, beijos suaves em seu pescoço, nos ombros...

- Minha vez - ela sussurrou de novo. Snape parecia ter perdido a fala há muito tempo.

Ela desabotoou o uniforme. Ele a ajudou. Observou-a por apenas um instante antes de inclinar-se outra vez e e beijar a pele macia do pescoço, suas mãos voando até o fecho do sutiã e não hesitando em abri-lo. Agora sim, observou-a de ve rdade, os olhos cobertos por luxúria, queimando a pele de Renata. Ele engoliu em seco. Ela sorriu, o encorajando, os dedos suaves acariciando os cabelos negros.

Ele então a tocou suavemente, como se fosse algo muito raro e valioso, com reverência. Apenas isso foi o bastante para fazê-la suspirar sonoramente, os lábios abertos atraindo a atenção de Severus, que a beijou suavemente, sugando o lábio inferior e mordiscando o canto da boca. Assim que sentiu as mãos que o acariciavam descendo até achar o cinto de sua calça ele não perdeu mais tempo; tomou a boca viciante entre as suas para um novo beijo fervoroso, abraçando-a como se nunca mais fosse vê-la, como se aquele arrepio perigoso que os percorria com o contato das pelas nuas fosse o oxigênio que era necessário para viverem. Já sem controle sobre seus próprios gestos gentis ele esticou os braços e suas mãos entraram por baixo da saia do uniforme, firmes, exigentes. Ouviu um barulho no chão e desconfiou que o seu cinto fora parar em algum lugar fora do carpete felpudo onde estava. Hesitou apenas por um instante quando encontrou o elástico por baixo do tecido, mas a sensação de ter o fecho de sua calça sendo aberto apressou sua intenção.

Ele a deitou de lado, suave como um namorado apaixonado. Ele despiu o resto de suas roupas, apressado, como um amantes ensadecido.

Toda a paciência se transformara novamente naquele desespero inicial. Não apenas queriam, mas precisavam daquela união. Muito mais do que os desejos dos corpos pedia, muito mais do que apenas a consumação de um sentimento há muito compartilhado. Ele precisavam porque necessitavam estar completos, porque necessitavam juntar as almas feridas e transformar aquele encontro poderoso o duficiente para preencher aquele vazio que ambos haviam sentido.

Ele murmurou o nome dela quando se pôs sobre ela. Ela respondeu com um murmúrio fancês que ele não entendeu, mas a perna que levantara-se para enlaçar a sua e a mão tão suave que pressionava suas costas traduziu todo o sentido.

E aconteceu. Eles já não eram dois, mas apenas um. Um só corpo. Um só coração e uma única alma. Era apaixonados que nada conseguiam fazer ou pensar a não ser em como aquele ato era pleno e incomparável. Moviam-se juntos, sincronizados, inarticulando sons, o corpo exigindo cada vez mais, o coração aquecido parecendo de repente completo.

Era quase alucinante a maneira com que se pertenciam, com a qual se entregavam... Os últimos movimentos foram quase enlouquecidos, até que os dois, ambos se entregassem a um alívio inexplicável. Prazer que os deixou de repente zonzos, fracos como se toda a energia houvesse sido retirada de seus corpos.

E juntos.

E foi o seu nome. O seu nome que Renata ouviu sendo roucamente pronunciado naquele momento. Não o de outra. Não o da tal noiva. E isso a satisfez tanto quanto o orgasmo que acabara de ter

_- Je t'aime._

Snape se moveu, lentamente. Olhou-a por um instante e deu-lhe um beijo suave, que a Renata dizia tudo que ela precisava sentir. Ele rodou de costas ao seu lado, as roupas como travesseiros.

Tão exaustos, satisfeitos e completos, adormeceram.


	7. Concertando erros

**Capítulo seis**

**Consertando erros**

Foi a luminosidade de um novo amanhecer que acordou Snape. Sorrindo, já se lembrando de toda a noite anterior, ele esticou o braço, a fim de encontrar o corpo que estaria ao seu lado.

Que por acaso não estava.

Ele abriu os olhos, não havia mesmo ninguém aém dele próprio deitado no carpete de sua sala, coberto com o seu edredom e... Um bilhete no sofá?

Com um aperto esquisito no peito ele foi até lá e leu:

_Severus;  
Obrigada pela noite especial  
Espero que seja feliz.  
Felicidades! Até algum dia.  
Renata._

Até algum dia? Snape sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Amassou o bilhete com raiva e se apressou em direção ao banheiro, ficando pronto em quinze minutos com uma capa de viagem. Mandou um comunicado ao ministério com seus próprios meios ágeis e teve a resposta em pouquíssimo tempo, coonfirmando su,as suspeitas.

_"Sr. Snape;_

Em resposta a sua mmensagem confirmamos que uma autorização escrita por nosso Departamento Internacional com destino à França foi solicitada no final da tarde de ontem, pelo nome que você nos questionou. Lamentamos, mas a data de retonrno está em branço; não saberemos lhe informar, como requisitado. A autorização foi reirada logo nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia de hoje.  
Esperamos que tenha lhe ajudado.

DIM."

Snape nem pensou no risco de entrar clandestinamente num Pa[is. Entraria nem que tivesse que amaldiçoar com "Imperius" mais de uma pessoa, contaria toda a verdade a Renata e imploraria seu perdão, clamando que voltasse com ele para o Reino Unido. Pensava em muitas desculpas e maneira de convencê-la enquanto chegava aos portões de Hogwarts, aparatando logo em seguida a distância máxima permitida: A Fronteira Francesa.

Fez um esforço desumano para ocultar suas emoções e dirigiu-se até a pequena construção onde um funcionário o atenderia, desejando que fosse alguém que já o conhecera da outra vez, pois assim o temeria e responderia facilmente se Renata já chegara à cidade. Uma ilusão em seu íntimo esperava que ela não tivesse conseguido atravessar aquelas barreiras problemáticas e voltado para tras, mas não esperava que acontecesse o que aconteceu quando ele chegou a cabine.

O primeiro Francês que o viu empalideceu e gritou algo em Francês para os outros:

- _C'est lui ! Elle a accompli la menace ! Elle a appelé il ! ¹_

Mais fraceses apareceram e ao vê-lo, correram de novo.

- Com licença - disse Snape, frio. - Poderia chamar alguém que pudesse falar em Inglês comigo?

O rapaz não o ouviu, ou ao menos não o entendeu, pois começou a falar em francês e muito rápido, ainda pálido e encolhido, como se morresse de medo de algo.

Snape começou a ficar nervoso, vendo o rapaz falar histericamente e fazer gestos como se lhe pedisse calma, ou que esperasse.

- Qual é o problema? Você vai me arrumar um intérprete ou não?

Ainda mais desesperado, o rapaz abaixou e sumiu por um momento. Snape quase cehgara a pensar que ele se escondera de medo quando ele levantou outra vez e lhe estendeu algo, voltando a falar.

Sem ouví-lo, Snape olhou para o que lhe era entregue e viu uma chave negra com uma pequena etiqueta. Ergueu o olhar para a etiqueta e reconheceu aquela palavra em Francês: Era o nome do hotel onde estivera algum tempo atrás, e havia ainda um número pequeno - o andar - e um, pouco maior - a suíte.

Se ele tinha uma boa memória, reconhecia aquilo como o mesmo lugar que estivera com Renta da última vez. Mas o que estavam pensando? Ele não pedira um lugar para ficar! Queria um intérprete! _Um intérprete!._ Não um quarto!

Ele bateu no balcão e chamou. Chamouu uma, duas, várias vezes, e nada. O sol agora dava as caras, iluminando melhor todo o lugar e expulsando os raios vermelhos nas sombras ainda presentes. Não podia perder tempo, queria ver Renata! Queria ver...

Seu raciocínio interrompeu sua falta de senso! É claro! Como não pensara nisso antes? Fora tão tolo de não entender tudo de uma vez? O governo francês era péssimo, aquele ministéio e seus funcionários pior ainda! Teria sido um milagre se Renata tivesse conseguido entrar no país em plena madrugada!

Ainda vem que não havia mais ninguém ali pois Snape saiu correndo e sorrindo para o tal hotel. Só se acalmou quando chegou à porta da suíte e a abriu sem fazer barulho, o coração batendo descompassado com a tristeza de que tudo ainda podia ser uma esperança sem fundamento. Ficou parado ao ver o quarto vazio, entrementes uma lembrança feliz voltava a sua mente e aquecia seu coração. Sorrindo mais do que nunca ele continuou silencioso até chegar à porta da cozinha onde, ao menos que seus olhos lhe traíam, aquela pessoa curvada sobre a pia era Renata. E se pudesse supor, ela estava com aquele famoso pote de chocolate nas mãos.

- Porque será que sabia que lhe encontraria aqui?

Renata, como já era de se esperar, se assustou, derrubando o chocolate no chão e se agarrado na pia enquanto o olhava.

- Sev-verus... Meu Deus... Você... Você me assustou...

Ele a observou com pesar. Olheiras e tristeza eram visívei em seu belo rosto. Não queria pensar que era o único culpado... Não queria...

Ao perceber que era atentamente observada, Renata sentiu-se corar. Não esperava encontrá-lo, ao menos não tão cedo... Não se sentia preparada... Para disfarçar, abaixou-se e começou a recolher os tabletes de chocolate espalhados pelo chão.

- Como chegou aqui? - Ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Sabia que tinha vindo para este país, as o hotel foi um caso de sorte. Há um francês que conheci da outra vez lá embaixo que não parava de tagarelar. Ele me entregou a chave sem nem entender o que eu estava perguntando, parecia desesperado.

Enquanto Renata ficava de pé outra vez, um sorriso refletiu em seu rosto.

- O que foi? - Snape estranhou.

- Quando cheguei não quiseram me deixar entrarr outra vez. Eu fiz um escâncadalo mas nada estava funcionando até que eu ameacei chamar você aqui para resolverr o problema. Conseguiu ser bem impopularr entrre os Frrancess daqui, eles devem ter pensado que você viera porr minha causa.

- De certa forma eles estavam certos.

Renata desviou o olhar para longe de Snape. Houve um momento de profundo silêncio entre os dois.

- Severus, olha, eu não responsabilizo você pelo que aconteceu. Se você veio aqui se desculpar não se preocupe, estava plenamente ciente dos meus atos e assumo minha parte da culpa. E sua noiva nunca vai saber do que aconteceu enquanto isso depender de mim...

- Renata, eu não vim me desculpar.

- Ah... Não? Bom, eu sei que não devia ter...

- Tampouco vim culpá-la, Renata, a não ser, é claro, por estar indo embora sem nem sequer se despedir... E me deixando.

Renata lhe deu as costas, tentando impedir que visse as lágrimas que já se acomulavam em seus olhos.

- É o melhor para nós, Severus... Você vai se casar, você a ama...

- Não, Renata, eu não vou me casar.

Renata voltou-se de frente para ele outra vez, sem entender. Havia um traço de culpa e arrependimento no tão severo rosto do mestre de poções.

- Não vai? - perguntou sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou hesitante.

- Não vou.

Estavam frente a frente, se encarando nos olhos agora.

- Me perdoe, Renata... Era isso o que eu tentava lhe contar ontem a noite; eu não vou me casar. Eu nunca tive uma noiva e eu não amo mulher alguma... - A voz dele atingiu um tom mais baixo, quase sussurrada, enqu7anto ele acariciava seu rosto. - A não ser você.

Um misto de emoções variavam pelo rosto da Francesa. Um sorriso surgiu por fim, e logo se apagou.

- Você nunca teve uma noiva?

- Não.

- Você mentiu para mim?

- Sim.

- Seu estúpido arrogante de uma figa! Sonserino egoísta! Porque fez isso? Porque mentiu pra mim? Porque me fez sofrer a toa? Heim? Seu idiota, mentiroso insensível! Seu...

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma, calma!

Snape segurou as mãos que o atacavam furiosamente, detendo-as a mito custo. Observou as faces coradas pelo esforço e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou e juntou seus lábios, perbendo que a resistência não durou muito mais depois disso. Soltou-a novamente e olhou em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe. De verdade. Eu pensei que o que você sentia era apenas uma paixão boba, se soubesse o quanto você sofreria nunca teria feito isso. Eu não quero que você sofra... Nunca mais. Por isso em vim aqui hoje lhe pedir que volte para a Inglaterra, termine seus estudos e... fique comigo.

Ela manteve o seu olhar, em silêncio, por muito tempo.

- Você me ama mesmo? Ou só está falando como um prrofessor que não querr que sua aluna abandone a escola?

- Eu não quero que você abandone a escola - disse Snape. - Principalmente, porque eu vivo lá.

Então, Renata sorriu, com aquele brilho magnífico de volta a seus olhos azuis.

- Pois então eu volto para a escola. Eu fico outra vez lá para poder ficar ao seu lado... Porque eu te amo. E eu quero a cima de tudo ficar com você... Vai me aceitar dessa vez, Severus?

Ele passou um braço delicadamente ao redor de sua cintura.

- Não só nessa como em todas as vezes que você me pedir... Porque eu também te amo...

Um beijo cheio de ternura e paixão foi trocado pelos dois. Um beijo que celava uma promessa, um voto de amor.

- Venha, vamos voltar para Hogwarts...

- Agora?

- Sim... Porquê?

- Estamos em Paris, Severus. Numa suíte excelente, com um banheira excelente, chocolates excelentes e camas excelentes...

- Está propondo o quê, exatamente?

- Que fiquemos aqui hoje. Antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts, afinal quando teremos novamente a oportunidade de voltar para cá?

- Pelo jeito que as coisas andam, sempre que quiser visitar a França. - Renata riu e girou os olhos, Snape a pegou no colo. - Mas eu não estou nem um pouco inclinado a ir embora agora. - Acho que vou aceitar o seu palpite.

- Boa escolha! - Renata sorriu. - E eu ainda espero ter tempo prrarra te convencer a levar os chocolates dessa vez.

- Pensarei no seu caso. - Snape respondeu a deitando na cama. - Se me sobrar um tempo pra isso, claro.

No fim, os chocolates acabaram por ser esquecidos.

______________________________________

*¹= Ele chegou! Ela cumpriu a ameaça! Ela o chamou!

Ps: Acho que a tradução não ficou certa. Ou ao menos não formal. Se alguém aqui entender Francês e souber a forma certa dessa frase em francês, por favor, avise. ^^

Ps2: Créditos para o tradutor online do google.


	8. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
